


A Day In The Rain

by orphan_account



Series: Soul Worlds Canon [2]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Danny tagged this, Gen, It's adorable trust me, cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could a little boy find while running home in the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Rain

Marcus hurried home, the rain beating down against him. He was usually late, but the weather made the night even more dangerous for a child like him. He pulled off into an alleyway to catch his breathe, when the sight of an old blanket caught his eye. It must've older than him, gray in color and covered in patches. Marcus reached for the blanket, intending to move it out of the rain when it moved. Curiosity overtook him, and he lifted it up and came face to face with a young girl. She must've been the same age as him, with short, messy black hair and torn clothing. She locked eyes with him, but didn't say anything.

"Ah! Hi, I'm Marcus!" he said, trying to ease the tension between them, but the girl didn't say anything. She instead looked towards the sky, watching the rain.

A loud crash resounded as lightning streaked across the sky. The girl jumped and retreated into the safety of her blanket. Was she scared? Marcus sat for a moment, before reaching into the blanket and grabbing her hand.

"Come on, my friend Wyn will help you out!" Marcus smiled at the girl, who was tense from the sudden contact. She seemed to relax, and Marcus pulled her up. He took off running with the girl in tow, still clutching her blanket and watching him the whole time.

Marcus watched the girl scarf down everything the cooks put in front of her. It seemed she liked the taste of seafood. They had come to Wynter's house to escape the rain, and the staff immediately took the girl into another room to be examined and clothed. When she came back, she was wearing a white, frilly dress and her hair had been combed out. She was still clutching that old, worn blanket. Apparently she wouldn't let anyone take it from her. There were no records of her birth, she couldn't hear or speak, and she could only read on a first grade level. She was a ghost to the world. She finally set her fork down and walked over to the window. Marcus followed after her, and she held out a piece of paper with writing on it. It very sloppily said "Name?" she continued to watch him as he wrote down, in big, easy to read letters "Marcus, yours?"

She took a few seconds to read it, and then shook her head, and wrote down "None." She turned to the window and started playing with a flower. She really liked the white one, a lily was what Wynter had called it. Marcus had a thought, and quickly wrote down on the paper.

"Then your name is Lily" and handed it to her. She looked it over, and seemed to lock up, before finally letting tears stream down her face. She took a second to wipe them away, before taking the blanket and thrusting it towards Marcus, who took it with careful hands. Lily took the paper and wrote down "lets be friends forever" on it, and Marcus smiled, and the two of them went back to the table to eat again.


End file.
